Movie Night
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Clary manages to convince Jocelyn to let Jace in on movie night.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *blows trumpet* Another Mortal Instrument Fic! (obsessed much with these characters- indeed). I actually wrote this ages ago. I am publishing it least it get lost forever on my computer.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Mortal Instrument series does not belong to me, but to the amazing Cassandra Clare, who has painted a world filled with characters who are amazing (and unfortunately, dead. RIP my darling Max).**

_Pokemon67 is sorry for any grammar mistakes._

It had taken some convincing on Clary's part, but somehow she had managed to get Jace to agree to come to movie night with her mom and Luke.

Thing's between them all had improved. Jocelyn was making an effort to get to know Jace, and Jace was making an effort to be the perfect model boyfriend. Luke was doing his best to not mock their obviously strained effort and help Clary keep things going smoothly. There had been some dinners together, shopping trips, visiting, and now Jace was being allowed in on movie night.

Movie night was something very big for Jocelyn Fray. Growing up, Clary remembered she had always had no temperance for magic and love stories and things like that. But movies were her one weakness. She had told Clary that it was because as an artist she appreciated the work that went into making a movie, all the cast and the cameras and the sets. Clary had always suspected it was actually her guilty pleasure of being drifted off into whatever universe the movie was set in, the feeling of falling into a different world.

You can't just decide to _pop in a movie_, Jocelyn always said. Movie night had to be planned. You had to have the right snacks, the right food, the right set up. It was an art, a sacred ritual. It had taken some convincing to let Jace partake in it all. It was a very similar conversation Clary had with her mother when she was eight and had begged her to let Luke in on their movie night. The only person that had ever been on their movie night without any persuading on Clary's part was Simon (something he had been bragging about to Jace earlier that day).

Jocelyn had finally agreed and it was settled. Jace had been apprehensive about the idea, especially since the total number of movies he had seen was zero.

''Nothing?'' Clary repeated in astonishment after he responded to her inquiry of movies he had seen. ''Nothing?''

Jace shrugged. ''I've been busy.''

''But like,_ nothing_?''

''I can quote _Dante's Inferno _canto's 1-15 from memory, but I haven't seen any movies.''

''TV series?''

''Nope.''

Clary began listing series as if she didn't believe him. ''_PSYCH? Murder She Wrote? X-files? Supernatural? Buffy the Vampire Slayer?''_

''Who's Buffy and why do mundanes have a TV series dedicated to her selfless pursuits of Vampire slaying?''

''You have to have seen_ something_!''

Jace looked thoughtful. ''I think I saw…'' he paused, trying to recall the title. ''_Twilight?_''

''Oh my god,'' Clary covered her hand with her mouth. ''My house, 7:30, do not be late. We have _so _much work to do.''

Simon had laughed when she told him. ''You better advise him to keep his mouth shut,'' he told her. ''If he accidentally makes a comment implying he doesn't like one of your mom's favorites, then he's toast.''

''Mom would never taint her favorite movies by letting a newbie watch them.'' Clary shuddered at the thought.

''What movie are you watching?''

''I don't know. I guess it should be a bit modern, considering he hasn't seen anything.''

Simon looked thoughtful. ''Not necessarily. Shadowhunters are rather traditional themselves.''

''I meant more in easy to follow. Stuff like _Casablanca _is out.''

''It's Jace;_ Casablanca _was out anyway.''

''Any suggestions?''

''Well, I guess it should have a point to it. So no _Sixteen Candles._''

''No John Hues.''

''No 1980's. Thought I think he'd get a kick out of _Heathers.''_

''Yeah, but then the evening would end with a soliloquy about why mundanes are so messed up.''

''Hmm. No idea you invited Hamlet to movie night.''

Clary tried to stifle her chuckle with a sigh. ''Simon,'' she whined. ''There's gotta be something that Jace will understand-''

''-Your mom will enjoy-''

''-And Luke will not mock.''

''Will mock minimally. He fought long and hard for the right to mock during movie night. He won't relinquish that no matter what you pick.'' Simon smiled.''You have quite the crowd to please.'' Clary groaned. They were quiet as they thought of a movie that would fit all these requirements.

Clary snapped her fingers. ''_Hachi,_'' she proclaimed proudly.

Simon looked like he wanted to object immediately, but paused. ''Your mom likes it, it's sad so Luke can't mock it, but Jace will probably not see the point.''

''_Hunger Games?''_

''I thought you didn't want Jace to give a soliloquy about humanity ruining the world?''

''_Bridge to Terrabithia?''_

''Are you just in the mood for death tonight, or…?''

Clary frowned. ''Luke is less likely to mock a sad movie.''

''Luke is the least of your problems.''

''Okay wise guy, any suggests you want to offer?''

Simon was once again thoughtful. ''_Marry Poppins Returns.'' _Clary opened her mouth to object, but Simon cut her off. ''It may be set back in time, but it is modern in the sense of the language and storytelling, your mom likes it, and it's something Luke can mock but without taking away from the film.''

Clary considered. ''I don't know if Jace should start out with a musical.''

Simon shrugged. ''Start at the deep end, I say. If he doesn't get the point of the story then at least he'll get the point of Muggles liking movies because they're silly.''

Clary frowned. ''Muggles?''

''Sorry, isn't that what they call us…?''

''You mean _mundanes.''_

''Oh, yeah.'' Simon cocked his head to the side. ''_Harry Potter_ is out because of your mom, huh?''

''I don't know. I think they'd all not like it because of the inaccurate magical aspect. Though perhaps putting a movie on they'll all hate isn't a bad idea…?''

In the end, Clary decided to stick with Simon's suggestion. She felt apprehensive, feeling responsible if anyone showed signs of disinterest. To her surprise, it went better than she could have reasonably expected. Everyone enjoyed the movie, and though Jace made a few comments about how singing your way through life was rather impractical, and why would they start with the movie where the character _returns_ instead of when she first _appeared_, Clary thought he was actually enjoying it.

_Or, he's just really tired. _

Clary was sitting on a beanbag chair in between the couch and the coffee table. Jocelyn and Luke were at one end of the couch, Jace at the other. Throughout the movie, Jace's perfect posture wavered. Clary thought it was because he was getting comfortable. But as she saw him laying his head against the arm of the couch, watching though half lidded eyes, she was pretty sure that wasn't it.

Clary leaned back so her head was on his knee. She had felt her mother's hawk eyes on them all throughout the movie, but now instead of protection she was pretty sure she was looking in concern. Her eye's drifted from Jace to her daughter. _He okay? _she mouthed.

Clary shrugged slightly. She turned carefully and saw that Jace had fallen asleep.

Worry poked through her. Since the whole Lilith dreams and Sebastian debacle, they had all been focused on just trying to attend to daily life. Clary racked her brain to try and think of whether or not Jace had mentioned any more dreams. She should've asked. She thought of his paleness and not as quick sarcastic responses. _I should've noticed. _

She was angry at herself, but as she felt Jace's even breaths against her, she relaxed. If he had been having trouble sleeping, at least he was sleeping now. He felt safe enough around her, around her mom, to be so vulnerable. _That or the movie was that uninteresting to him._

The credits rolled and Clary reached for the remote to turn the TV off as her mom and Luke got up. Clary helped Luke clear the table from the dishes they had used, and when she came back from the kitchen she saw her mom cover Jace with a blanket.

The expression on Jocelyn's face was hard to pin down. There was a tenderness to it that she didn't often express. Clary briefly thought of those days in the hospital, when they all spoke around her about how Jace was her son. Clary wondered if there was a small part of her mother that wanted that to be true, wanted to believe that her son wasn't a monster, but this beautiful boy who's gifts he used for good.

Jocelyn straightened up, the expression falling from her face so fast that Clary considered whether or not she imagined it. Her eye's fell on Clary watching her. ''You going to bed?''

Clary nodded to Jace. ''You don't mind him staying?''

Jocelyn waved aside the comment. ''The couch isn't busy. I'm not one to kick sick kids out.''

Clary thought funny the implication that if the was couch was busy Jace would have to go. But that worry feeling of Jace being not well poked at her again. She kissed her mom goodnight before going back over to the couch.

Clary could feel her mom's eyes on her as she briefly kissed Jace's head. ''Good night Clary,'' Luke called as he came out of the kitchen and began steering her mother to their bedroom. She could hear her mom's slight protests, no doubt about leaving her sixteen year old alone in the living room with her boyfriend, despite him being unconscious.

She pulled the blanket up more around Jace's shoulder's, allowing her worried self to fret over his condition. Her mom was right, he did look sick. But at least he was resting now. She finally excited the living room, turning off the lights as she went to her bedroom.

**Me: Like I said, I wrote this ages ago. Will it have another chapter? Maybe (I am a sucker for sick fics). I just wanted to post this because I really like how Simon's and Clary's conversation went. I hope you did too.**

**If you have time, please leave a review. They make me smile.**

**Happy Writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Another chapter! Cause as previously stated, sucker for sick fics.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the bits of glitter all over the house thanks to Magnus (Jace is furiously vacuuming as we speak).**

_If you spot and grammar errors, please scold them soundly. Pokemon67 apologizes in advance._

Jace sat up with a start. His head spun from the sudden movement and his heart pounded as he glanced around the room. It took him a few seconds to register that the surroundings were not the same as his dream, and a few more to remember where he was. Clary's. He was at Clary's house. They were watching some sort of mundane form of entertainment. Had he fallen asleep during it? That was rude. _Great job at being a boyfriend._

He rubbed his eyes. His head ached. He was tired, yet his nerves were all strung out from his dreams. Glancing around the dark living room, he got off the couch and grabbed his coat, preparing to leave. He swayed slightly and grabbed the armrest of a chair to wait for the room to stop spinning.

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose and focused on his breathing. _You have three flights of stairs to walk down, weakling, _he scolded himself. _It would be helpful if you could walk in a straight line while you did it. _Straightening up slowly, he carefully shrugged on his coat. Taking tentative steps forward he went to the door.

A light clicked on in the hall. Jace's instinct was to turn around sharply, but that made the world mad and start turning again, causing him to wince. The light caused his eyes to water and his head pound. He closed his eyes just as he made the outline of a girl in the hall. ''Jace?''

Her voice confirmed her identity. ''Hey,'' Jace greeted Clary. ''Sorry I fell asleep. I'll apologize to your mom later.''

''She doesn't care.'' Jace heard her walking across the room to him. He forced his eyes open, blinking the water out of them. ''Are you okay?''

Despite how crappy he felt, Jace couldn't help but grin. Clary was in her pajamas, short flower print shorts and a grey tank top, her hair braided as usual but untidy from sleep. ''Fine,'' he lied. ''I didn't mean to wake you. I was just slipping out.''

''You didn't wake me,'' Clary assured him. She was in front of him now, frowning at his face. She stood on tip toe, brushing her fingers on his cheek. ''Are you sure you're okay? You look warm.''

Jace wanted to melt at her touch. He wanted to be curled up on the couch with Clary again, preferably her next to him rather than by his feet. But that wouldn't be appropriate, not right now. Not with Jocelyn in the next room. A good boyfriend was respectful of that. ''It's just my usual hotness,'' he said smoothly. ''You know, the hotness that makes me so irresistible.''

Clary smiled at that, and he took the opportunity to give her a small kiss. On the cheek- if he was sick no need to breath his germs right into her mouth. ''Bye.''

He walked out quickly, keeping up the charade of being well until the second staircase, where he paused for breath. He grabbed the railing, welcoming the cool touch of the metal. _Some strong Showdowhunter you are._

Jace breathed deeply. He forced himself to straighten up and walk down the last staircase. With Jocelyn's and Luke's new apartment being right in the city, the Institute was only a bus ride away.

The cool night air should've felt refreshing. Instead it made Jace realize how chilled he felt. Mechanically he went to the station, paid his fare, and was soon leaning back on a bus seat with his eyes closed.

As the bus rolled into movement, Jace felt the seat next to him dip. ''Now I know you are not okay,'' Clary said. ''Otherwise you would've noticed me.''

''Or maybe my lessons are finally paying off.'' Without lifting his head, Jace opened his eyes to look at her. She had thrown on a pair of jeans but had kept the tank top, her black jacket her only protection against the cold. ''The student catches up to the master. I'm touched._'' _

''Why can't you just admit you don't feel well?''

Jace wanted to give a snarky reply back, but decided against it. He didn't have the energy to ague with Clary, nor the desire. He had wanted to be near her, and he got his wish. ''Fine,'' he said, laying his head on her shoulder. ''I don't feel good. Happy?''

He swore he could hear her eyes roll. ''Thrilled.'' She rested her chin on his head. ''You okay?''

''I thought we established I wasn't.''

''You know what I mean.''

''Just feel like crap.'' The bus paused at another stop. ''Isn't your mom going to be worried about you?''

''She taught me a good date walks you home.''

''Yeah, as in the guy walks the girl home.''

''Damn double standard. All well, too late now.''

Jace scoffed. He let his eyes close. ''Tell me when we get there.''

A peaceful silence settled over them. Jace, despite his head hurting, felt strangely content. Clary was with him. That was all that mattered.

It seemed only a few seconds went by until Clary was nudging him awake. ''We're home.''

Jace got up with the efficiency characteristic of a Shadowhunter, no matter how they felt. Clary stood to let him out and he walked to the doors when he realized she was following. ''You know, the door is really just a suggestion. You can get away with dropping your date off at the drive way.''

''It's late.'' Clary shrugged. ''Might as well stay the night.''

''Oh, yeah? Your mother will love that.''

''Not as much as I would,'' the bus driver murmured, glaring at the teens. Clary smiled apoplectically before ushering Jace off the bus. The doors nearly clipped their heels.

Jace sighed at the short red head, who smiled expectantly. ''This is really not a good idea,'' he tried to convince her.

''You don't want me?''

_I want you to much, _he thought desperately. ''If I'm sick, you are going to catch it.''

''Nah.''

'' 'Nah'? You going to boost your immune system with sheer willpower?''

''Well let's face it: if anyone can, it's me.'' She grabbed his hand. ''C'mon. I'm tired.''

They entered the Institute silently. Maryse and Robert were in Alicante and Alec was at Magnus'. Isabelle might've been out or in bed. Jace was always confused as to what hours she kept. Either way, he and Clary were the only ones in the hallway as they walked to his room.

Once there, Jace wanted to just throw himself on his bed. But the urge to shower tugged at him, even though he lacked the energy. That was the problem with OCD- it didn't really care if you didn't feel like doing something. It still wanted you to do it.

Jace would sometimes force himself to do something contrary to his urge just to prove to himself he could, despite the fact that doing so usually left him in angry moods and feeling crappy. As he already felt crappy, he decided it wasn't worth arguing with himself. ''I'm just going to shower quickly, okay?''

''Sure,'' Clary acknowledged, shrugging off her coat. Just looking at her bare arms made Jace shiver with cold. He wondered if Clary was indifferent to the weather, or if it was just him.

Jace grabbed his clothes and ducked into the bathroom. He had learned long ago how to time his shower so that he was done quickly. Even though the hot water was pleasant to his aching head and body, he didn't bother savoring it. Dried and dressed in grey sweatpants and black t-shirt, he went back into his bedroom.

''Why are you sitting there?'' Jace asked, surprised to see Clary sitting on the armchair instead of in bed.

''I wasn't sure if you wanted me to change,'' Clary said, looking at her jeans. ''I mean, I showered earlier, but still. We were on that bus.''

Jace felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. It was one thing for him to be dictated by his OCD tendencies, another thing to impose them on his girlfriend. ''You're fine.''

''You sure?'' Clary looked concerned. ''I can put one of your freakishly long t-shirts on. Or, you know, just not wear pants.''

''They are not freakishly long. You are just short.'' Jace smiled wearily. ''As to the no pants idea, entirely up to you. But the jeans are fine if you are comfortable.'' He got into his bed. Clary, a smirk on her face, climbed in next to him.

As he laid down, that feeling of content settled over Jace again. Having Clary so close, seeing her, knowing she was safe, made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong. _That is, until Jocelyn finds out her daughter is sharing my bed._

''Hey,'' Clary spoke softly, her face only inches from Jace's on the pillow. ''You sure you're okay?''

''Yeah.'' He raised a hand and impulsively tugged at one of her messy braids. She smiled that adorable smile and grabbed his hand, holding it in her's. ''I'm sure.''

''Okay.'' Her voice was a whisper. Her delicate looking, artistic fingers stroked his hand. The pain in his head was still pounding, but the feeling of contentment settled over him like a drug and pulled him down into sleep. He was just losing consciousness when he heard Clary whisper one last thing:

''I love you.''

**Me: I hope you liked it! If you have the time, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
